This specification relates to detecting security threats.
Cyber threats to governments, retailers, and financial institutions are quite prevalent in today's Internet-based society. These threats have the ability to inflict catastrophic damage on network infrastructure and exploit sensitive data. Cyber threats can come from both inside and outside a network with insider threats usually proving to be the most damaging because inside actors have key network knowledge. Even though cybersecurity and network protection are critical issues, as employee fraud and insider malicious acts increase in sophistication, threats to networks continue to evade detection and create security problems for governments and companies.